I wish I didn't get drunk!
by EaSnowPw
Summary: A drunken night is the last thing they needed, especially now, when he is going to walk out of her life. 'We weren't even friends.' 'But I was in love with you nonetheless.' ShinjixTatsuki Because this couple needs more love. Rated T for some implications and language.
1. Proologue

~~~~~Morning, 10 o'clock~~~~~

Tatsuki woke up slowly, feeling incredibly dizzy and sick. She looked around the room she found herself in, trying to remember the previous night's events. Her eyes widened as she saw the clothes scattered all over the room, the red tie and newsboy cap being the first clue leading to the identity of the person sleeping peacefully next to her. She gulped, immediately noticing that she was completely naked, sickness temporary forgotten. Her eyes then landed on the boy… no, wait, hundreds years old man sleeping next to her. 'This... this is all your fault, Hirako!' she thought, though refrained from saying it out loud. The last thing she needed was him to wake up. Though luck wasn't on her side that morning.

Shinji woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room. He looked around, scanning the clothes randomly thrown across the floor and his eyes stopped on the blushing girl glaring angrily at him. His eyes widened, noting their similar state of undress. He looked away, trying to figure what to say. "Tatsuki…" he trailed off, already guessing her reaction to the whole thing.

"This… is your fault! This is all your fault! You did this to me! I'll never forgive you!" she yelled, glaring at him.

He gulped, avoiding her eyes on him. "Listen, I'm sorry. I… I didn't want this to happen, I swear." When he searched for her again, he realized that she was long gone. "Dammit!" He collapsed against the pillow, cursing every single thing leading to that moment. **'WOW, you screwed up epically.'** His hollow whistled.

'Listen, I am so **not** in the mood for you right now.' Shinji thought, inwardly fuming. He then shot up, shunpoing towards the bathroom the next moment. 'Aww, fuck.'

* * *

~~~~Flashback: the previous night~~~~~

It was the party celebrating Aizen's defeat. The Shinigami had decided to hold it in the World of the Living, so Ichigo and his friends could come and party with them. As well as the Visoreds, given they were no longer exiles, but they still didn't want to return to Soul Society. And, of course, it was cheaper. Everyone had waited for Ichigo to wake up and, after he became accustomed with the loss of his powers, they invited him to join the party. All the Shinigami had bought gigais for the occasion and were at the assigned place at 9 o'clock.

Hirako Shinji looked around the room for his friends. They were all more or less drunk, causing him to roll his eyes. He knew his limit and wasn't foolish enough to overdo it. He took another sip from the bottle lying next to him. 'Hmm, maybe I can get drunk. After all, what are the chances?' He finished the bottle and ordered another one. Soon he noticed the spot next to him was no longer empty. Tatsuki was occupying it. She was one of the _**very**_ few people _still_ sober. She sighed.

"Morons."

Shinji chuckled. "What happened?" He knew her friends well enough to know that whatever it was, it had to be goddamn funny.

She noticed his grin and rolled her eyes. "Asano got everyone drunk. Even Chad."

Shinji broke up laughing. "Oh, God, I love that guy… he's just priceless!"

Tatsuki smirked. "You're just like him, you know?"

He shook his head, smiling softly. "Nah, I like to think that I'm a little more mature. You know, being older and stuff."

She nodded, taking a sip from his bottle. "I keep forgetting that you're older than all of us together."

"You make me sound like some sort of old pedo."

"Aren't you? You called Orihime your first love."

He rolled his eyes. "Spirits age differently. Besides, it was just a joke, you know. Can't you make the difference? Don't have the experience of boys flirting with you?" he mocked.

Tatsuki blushed, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Urusai."

His comment was meant to be just some mocking, but he soon realized that he had touched a very sensitive nerve. Shinji sighed. "Well, you are cute… when you don't glare as if you wanna murder me. Like now."

Her glare intensified. "You're just another pervert looking for a hot girl." She spat.

He ignored her glare. "Probably. But I am a little bit more. An ex-Taicho and stuff."

"I honestly don't care. Being a leader doesn't mean you're not a complete asshole."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Feisty."

'**She's not leaving, though.'**

'Leave me alone! Can I get a night without you?'

'**Tch. Fine, but you'll pay for it later.'**

He sighed heavily. 'Having an Inner Hollow sucks.'

"What's wrong?" she asked. 'People don't just go from teasing to bad moods.'

"The bad sides of being a Visored." He tried to be as vague as possible. She was a Human, and he didn't want her to be afraid of him. He closed his eyes. 'Why do I care so much what she thinks of me? It's not like I'm gonna see her after tonight.' He emptied the bottle of sake, ordering another one.

"Oh, I see. I was told that you guys have some sort of… Inner Hollow, right? Ichigo said that his is especially irritating."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "He isn't that unique. They're all irritating."

Tatsuki nodded, taking another sip from his bottle. "Hey, that's mine!" Shinji said. She smirked, pulling the bottle back when he stretched to get it. She leaned back, pushing him with one hand, the other keeping the bottle as far from him as possible. He moved on top of her, trying to get his alcohol back… though he found something else instead. The moment their eyes met, they were both frozen. Tatsuki's eyes widened as Shinji leaned down, slowly pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

~~~~~Present~~~~

Tatsuki remembered little to nothing after that. She knew that he had taken her to a motel room. She remembered the way he dropped her on the bed and a few key details. She blushed, remembering his words.

"_I love you, Tatsuki. I promise to be gentle, but promise you'll forgive me tomorrow."_

She closed her eyes, sobbing quietly. She couldn't remember her answer. She pulled her knees to her chest and folded her arms around them. 'Bastard, you knew I was drunk and you had taken advantage of me.' She had successfully reached her apartment and was now sulking in her bed. 'What will I do now?'

* * *

Shinji paid for the small dirty room and went home. He had a lot on his mind. 'When did I get drunk?'

'**You drank about 3 bottles while you were with her and you were already close to your limit before.'**

He sighed. 'Yeah, you're right.'

'**She was even more trashed than you, though. She wasn't supposed to be drinking.'**

'I know. What I don't know is why the fuck do I care? We're never gonna see each other.'

Shinji's Inner Hollow started laughing madly. **'Are you that much of a moron? You wisen up when you drink. You love her, that's why.'**

He stopped walking, frozen in place. The statement was confusing, shocking him. His mind raced with different possibilities, but he reached the same conclusion: he was in love with her. His eyes slid shut, as his mind raced with his memories from the previous night. 'I screwed up.'

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I have another story right now. But I promise this one will be short. Mostly 10 chapters. I just think that since I am on holyday I'll be able to have weekly updates for both...**

**Reviews make my day! You know you want to. No flames please.  
**


	2. Discovery

~~~~Tatsuki's POV, two months later~~~~

I hadn't told a single soul about what happened. Orihime had figured that something was wrong, but she didn't ask anything. The others hadn't noticed anything. Hirako was still coming to school. I had been ignoring him completely, unlike Ichigo. I had overheard their conversation on Hirako's first day.

"What are you coming here for?"

"Well, good to know you missed me."

"Like fuck I did! Are you back to aggravating the crap out of me?"

"Nah, you bored me out. I'm just trying to complete my studies."

"What?"

"Listen, baka. Now that Aizen is in prison, there's almost nothing left for us to do. So I decided to finish my studies and have a normal life in this world."

I gasped and left the scene. That was the day I realized I was stuck with him, so I tried my best to ignore him. Sometimes I found him looking at me strangely. I kept ignoring him and, when that failed, I glared. He kept looking at me, more and more hurt each day. I thought he was acting like that just to make fun of me.

* * *

~~~~~Shinji's POV~~~~~

I returned to school. It wasn't as if I had anything better to do. Ichigo was the first to question my reason. I had a great time seeing his shocked look when I informed him of my decision. Though that ended quickly, when I sensed Tatsuki running away from the scene. I never knew I could hurt so much. Ichigo noticed my changed expression immediately. "Hirako, is there anything wrong?"

I couldn't tell him if she hadn't already. I shook my head in denial. "No. Everything's fine."

He sighed, scoping me up by my collar. "Hirako, I'm not a moron. Something happened between you and Tatsuki, and you're gonna tell me what."

I clenched my fists, and then broke free from his grip. "It's nothing, dammit! Besides, she's your friend, shouldn't she tell you?"

* * *

~~~~~Ichigo's POV~~~~

I didn't get to see Hirako's face as he left. I knew that they were both hiding something. Of course, I also knew that there was a lot more to it. Tatsuki was either avoiding or glaring at Hirako, and he just seemed to suffer from it.

I couldn't take it anymore; the tension was chocking me every time I was around them.

"Hirako, we need to talk."

He rolled his eyes, his normal behavior surfacing. "About what?"

"Tatsuki."

I studied his reaction carefully. His eyes widened, the look of pure shock combining with guilt. He regained his composure, his face falling so I couldn't read him because of his bang. "What about her?"

"Listen, I don't know what happened, but I can see that it was bad. If neither of you wants to talk with us, fine by me. But you need to talk to each other."

"It's easy for you to talk, moron. She won't get anywhere near me, do you think she'll listen?"

I rolled my eyes at the glare sent my way. "You honestly can't think of a way to make her listen? And you're calling me a moron."

"Tch. _That_ won't help."

"It will. It's the only way she'll listen. Trust me, I know her."

* * *

~~~~~Tatsuki's POV~~~~

I was going back home through an alley when I saw a pair of hard hazel eyes looking at me. I stormed past Hirako and sped up. "Tatsuki!" he came after me, grabbing my wrist. "Stop avoiding me. I just wanna talk." His look was pleading, but I didn't fall for it. I broke free from his grip and took off running this time. My eyes widened as I found myself pinned against the cold wall. I glared at him, thinking of a way to break free. I gulped, realizing I was out of luck. He had both my wrists pinned and his body was mere millimeters from mine. My breath caught in my chest as I realized that his face was so close to mine. His lips were mere inches from my ear. "Listen, I'm really sorry for what happened. I have no idea how to make you believe me, but I will do anything to make you forgive me. So please, stop… stop this." His tone was pleading, but I was still so angry at him that I didn't care. I didn't say anything. Instead, I tried to break free. I struggled against his grip. "I'm so _not_ letting you run away this time." He said, his grip tightening as he pressed his body against mine.

Then it happened. My eyes widened as I felt something in my lower stomach tighten. I gasped, noticing that he had felt it as well. He pulled away, staring at me wide eyed for a few moments, when I realized that I could escape, which I did. I pushed him away and ran. I didn't stop until I reached home, and even then I didn't know whether it was safe. 'What on Earth just happened?'

* * *

~~~~Shinji's POV~~~~

I wasn't letting go. I was sick of seeing her run away from me all the time. I pressed myself against her to make sure she wouldn't leave. As soon as I touched her stomach, I felt my reiatsu being stolen. My eyes widened and I loosened my grip on her wrists. After a few moments of shock, I pulled back, looking at Tatsuki. Her face portrayed shock as well. I knew that she had no idea what had happened. I wished I was that lucky. While I was caught in my thoughts (and trying to control my breathing) she pushed me away and ran again. I didn't follow her this time. I shakily got up on my feet and went home. I was really tired. **'You got me here. What the fuck did just happen?'**

'Tatsuki's pregnant and it's mine.'

'**Aha, okay. But what happened?'**

'My reiatsu is obviously higher than hers, so the baby is taking mine whenever I touch her stomach. It took a lot this time.'

'**Well, quite a situation you have here. What do you think she'll say?'**

'Don't know. But now I really need to talk to her and make her listen.'

I stopped in my track. A plan started forming in my head and I turned around, looking towards the direction she had run to. I knew I was tired, but I could talk to her even like that. 'Maybe I can make her listen.'


	3. We need to talk

~~~~~Tatsuki's POV~~~~~

I quickly went to the bathroom, my hands trembling. 'I need to do this. I can't not know.' I opened the box holding the small pregnancy test and stared at it for a few seconds. "Stop trembling…" I whispered to my disobeying hands. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. When I somehow managed to, I took the test and sat down, waiting for the answer. My mind flew in the past two months, since that cursed night. 'Why? Why did I get so drunk?' It then flew towards the present, my worry slowly increasing. 'I have skipped my last two periods.' It had happened before, but I hadn't had sex before. Thinking about it always led to thinking about him, which made my heart hurt. I wanted to hate him, I really did, and I acted as if I did, but, in reality, I couldn't. Every time I thought about him, I didn't see that Cheshire grin anymore. I only saw that hurt look he'd been giving me lately. Then I only heard his pleading voice from earlier. I killed the thought then and there. I got up, looking at the test. My heart sank, tears falling down my cheeks. "No!"

* * *

I went out of the bathroom and into the hall. I was feeling sick, dirty and alone. I brought my knees up to my chest and folded my arms around them. I cried burying my head in my arms. 'I can't do this. I just can't. I can't abort it either. I don't have the money or will.'

I don't know how long I stood there, but I was brought back on Earth by a knock at my door. I didn't need to ask to know who it was. The options were limited, though I had to give him some points for the effort. "I'm not in the mood for you. Go away!" I yelled, praying that my voice wasn't a giveaway of my tears. The knocks stopped and I hoped he had left. Not a chance.

"Tatsuki, I won't leave. Do you seriously want your neighbors to wander what is a boy doing in front of your door?"

My hands fisted on my pants. "I don't wanna talk to you now. Why won't you just leave me alone?" I felt my voice crack at the end and I honestly didn't care.

There was a pause and I hoped he had left. "Hey, are you… are you crying?"

He sounded concerned and sincere, and I was again starting to feel bad for always telling him to fuck off. I ignored the feeling. "Why the fuck would I be crying? Are you retarded?" I knew I wasn't at all convincing, but I really hoped he would just leave for once.

"Listen, let me in. I'm sorry for doing something that made you cry, but we need to talk. You know that as well, don't you? Come on, we need to have this conversation sometime, anyway."

Sitting there, on the wooden floor, I couldn't help but wonder whether he knew I was pregnant. I had stopped crying, but my eyes still stung a little. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "It's open." I yelled. I heard him mutter something like "Obviously." while entering.

* * *

~~~~~Shinji's POV~~~~

I went to the flat where I sensed her reiatsu from. I climbed the stairs and stopped in front of her door. I knocked. I hadn't expected her to open, so the way she had shunned me was nothing new. However, I was taken aback when I had heard her voice crack, a clear sign that she was crying. I didn't say anything at first, various scenarios spinning in my mind. In the end, I reached the only obvious conclusion: Tatsuki had just found out that she was pregnant. While that was something rather good, because now I didn't have to tell her myself, it was also bad if she reacted like that. Too much stress wasn't good. I yawned, feeling tired. 'Damn, I shouldn't have run like an idiot all the way here.' In the end, she made me do a faceplant when she told me that the goddamn door had been opened all along. "Obviously." I entered the hall, expecting the worst.

* * *

My heart broke. Tatsuki looked like a wreck. Her eyes were still slightly red and wet and her hair was messy. I kneeled next to her. I wanted to hold her, tell her that everything would be all right, but I knew that I couldn't. Not then, when I knew she hated me more than ever. I sighed. "Tatsuki, are you all right?"

She glared at me through teary eyes. "I'm not. I'm pregnant." She tensed as she spoke.

"I know." I saw her eyes widen at my words.

"How?" she whispered.

I scoped her up, in spite of her protests, and took her to what I could assume was her room and dropped her on her bed. I took a deep breath, sitting next to her as she stood up. "How?" she repeated her question.

I gulped, tilting my head back. 'How do I explain this?'

'**Just show her.'**

I looked at her. She was sitting next to me, curiosity written all over her face. 'dammit.' I pushed her onto the bed, straddling her hips. Her eyes went wide as I pinned her wrists and pressed myself onto her for the second time that day. I pulled back after a second, feeling sleepy. **'You lost too much reiatsu, smartass.'**

"Does this ring a bell?" I asked, panting a little. 'I shouldn't feel so tired.'

'_Master, it's the 2__nd__ month. It's the time the baby needs most reiatsu.'_

'Ah, right. Good point Sakanade.'

I focused on the girl under me. She was still in shock, probably that I would do something like that all of a sudden. The blush on her face was really sexy and my heart beats increased. She pushed me off, glaring.

"Baka, what… what was that?"

I lounged on the bed, right next to her. "Listen, things are a tad bit different when it comes to Shinigami pregnancies."

"Like?"

"The baby takes reiatsu from the parent who has more. In our case, me."

"So that's what happened."

I nodded, yawning. "Yeah, and it took quite a lot this time. Reiatsu is necessary in the early stages of development."

She blushed slightly. "And later on?"

"Very little. Anyway, I'm gonna take a nap, if you don't mind. We'll talk afterwards."

I didn't let her say anything. I went to sleep immediately. I had lost most of my reiatsu and in that moment, I didn't care about anything else than resting.

* * *

~~~~~~Tatsuki's POV~~~~

I stood there, watching him sleep. I was really nervous and I honestly had no idea what to say or do. I was going to keep the baby, no doubts there. It was the baby's father that intrigued me. Hirako wasn't going to just drop it, like I had thought he would. No, scratch that. He wouldn't be that much of an asshole and I knew it. I scanned his peacefully sleeping form, different thoughts forming in my head. 'Why does he care? He could have just left me and never come back. So why?' He had kept coming back, even when I practically threw him away. I scanned his face, thinking he could do so much better than me. 'If he wanted to, he could have Orihime or another girl like her, so why me?' My eyes slid shut. I wasn't going to cry. Not this time. I decided that a little sleep could do me well too, so I lounged next to Hirako. After all, what was the worst that could happen?


	4. Start talking

~~~~~Shinji's POV~~~~~

When I woke up I was greeted with the most amazing sight ever. Tatsuki was sleeping peacefully next to me, her calm look making her resemble a goddess. I smiled slightly, cupping her cheek. 'Oh, Tatsuki, will you ever know?' I shook my head. She didn't need to know. I withdrew my hand, not wanting her to wake up because of me. She still looked tired and stressed out, like a too heavy weight was resting on her shoulders. I wanted to help her, I really did, but she needed to accept me so I could. I got up, thinking of a way to make her accept me. It was good enough for the moment that she had allowed me to talk to her, but of course it wasn't enough for me.

* * *

~~~~Tatsuki's POV~~~

I woke up smelling food. I hadn't even realized I was so hungry. I had barely eaten anything at school and nothing when I came home. 'But who's cooking?' I went towards the kitchen, curiosity pushing me. There stood Hirako, acting as if he was home. I tilted my head to the side.

"What are you doing?"

He greeted me with that shit eating grin of his. As much as I hated to admit, I had missed it. "Cooking. Scrambled eggs to be precise. Have a seat."

I eyed him cautiously. After a while, though, I realized that obeying would cause me no harm. After all, I was going to eat for free. 'He better be a good chef.'

I waited in silence. The only sound in the whole kitchen was the cooker. When I looked at him, he grinned again and set the table. I took a bite, much to his satisfaction. "Hmm, you're good at cooking, I'll give you that much."

Hirako chuckled. "Arigato. Good to know you like it."

We ate in silence. Being so close to him made me think about that morning. I kept wondering what would have happened if I hadn't run away that morning. Would have he apologized? What would have he told me? I knew I had taken the most cowardly approach, but I hadn't been thinking about it then. Or since. I had run away. I hadn't even let him say anything. 'I'm a coward.' I clenched my fists.

"Tatsuki?" Hirako's voice broke me out of my trance. "Daijobu?"

I didn't say anything at first. It was goddamn good question. 'Am I alright? But I'm not too bad either…' I shook my head. He eyed me questioningly. "I'm fine."

He frowned at my answer, not buying it for a moment. 'Are you reading me?' I wanted to change the subject, but the only thing that came up was… "So, you said that Shinigami pregnancies differ from Human ones. Is the reiatsu stuff all?"

"Hmm… I'm not good at this stuff. Believe it or not, this is my first child as well. We should ask Isshin…"

"Ichigo's father?"

"Yeah."

"But then, Ichigo will find out!" I yelled.

He stood up, glaring at me. I felt chills down my spine. Just the way he was looking at me… as if he was going to kill me in one move, which I knew he could. "So? What does it fucking matter if Ichigo finds out? Grow up, woman! You're effing pregnant, this isn't something you can just hide and act as if it never happened!"

I froze. Hirako's words echoed in my mind. I kept looking at him, trembling. I was truly afraid. Most of my life was spent with people I could easily defeat in a fight. He wasn't one of them. He wasn't one I could just threaten to shut up. He sighed, his look softening as he sat down. "Sorry. It's just… I understand if you don't want this child, but… if you decide to keep it, you ought to live up to it. You can't hide it… and you really need your friends to be there for you. Do you understand?"

I gulped. "Yeah, I know. Demo… I can't just go to Ichigo or Orihime and say: Guess what? I'm pregnant."

Hirako rolled his eyes. "They already know something's up. You just tell them. I can come with you if you want, but I don't know anything else I can do to help."

I nodded. "You shouldn't be there when Ichigo finds out."

He grinned. "Don't worry, he can't kill me or anything. But if you don't want me there, just say so."

* * *

~~~~~Shinji's POV~~~~

I tried to eye her as seriously as possible. Of course, it hurt that she didn't want me with her, but it wasn't as if I hadn't expected that to happen.

"I don't know myself. What I want, I mean." Her words surprised me. "I want you to be there with me, I really do, because I don't wanna be alone and face their looks when they find out. But… I don't know. I don't know what they'll think about me. I'm scared." She finally admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Not being scared is like not realizing the huge responsibility we _share_."

I specifically stressed that out; I wanted her to trust me enough to share her worries and problems with me. But I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

She avoided my eyes on her and didn't say anything, which was exactly what I had feared. However, I realized that the topic was closed and I tried to find something else to discuss. The only thing that came wasn't any more pleasant. "So… what are we going to do?"

She had apparently been in a trance again. "What do you mean?"

I resisted the first reaction that came, which was to do a faceplant. "With the baby. I can't be here all the time… and I doubt your parents would appreciate if I moved in."

"I'll ask my mother about it. I think she'll agree."

"What about your father?"

Her eyes darkened. "Dead since I was 5 in a car crash."

"I'm sorry."

She nodded. "What about your friends?"

I chuckled. "They'll be happy to get rid of me."

"Then… what are we, Hirako? What can our relationship be described as?" she asked. She looked troubled, as if the question had been bugging her for a long time. She was genuinely concerned. I tried to give her a safe answer.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I would've liked to say friends, demo… you should start calling me Shinji. That'd be a good beginning. *sigh* We are, after all, raising a child together. Going to, at least."

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah, we are."

She was worried, I could tell. I was freaking out on the inside, as well, but I wasn't going to let her know. I had to try and stay strong, for both our sakes. Even if she didn't want to lean on me, I wasn't going to drop another weight on her shoulders. I moved next to her, draped an arm around her and pulled her close. She was either too shocked or too scared to push me away, I figured. "It'll be alright. It's all going to be alright. We'll figure something." I whispered.

Tatsuki rested her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, you'd better figure something."

I chuckled. 'Good to have you back, as feisty as always.'


	5. Mother

~~~~Arisawa Mitsuko's POV~~~~~

*Mum?*

*Yes, sweetie. How are you?*

*Well, not all that fine. (sigh)*

*Why not? What happened?*

*Mum, you promise not to get mad?*

*Sure, but what happened? Are you in jail or something?*

*What? No! (takes phone from ear)* "Don't laugh asshole!" I heard her yell at somebody.

"Oh, really? What did she suggest?" The voice was distinctively male and unknown to me.

"Urusai!"

*Tatsuki, what's going on? Are you… are you with a boy there?*

*Yeah… it has to do with what I'm about to tell you…*

"You're about to? You're fuckin procrastinating!" he started laughing once more.

"U-ru-sai!"

*Mum, are you still there?*

*Yes. Ignore the nuisance and tell me what happened.*

I think that Tatsuki smirked. "What's so funny?" she followed my advice and ignored the boy.

*Mum… I'm pregnant.*

*(silence)* I was stuck, many thoughts spinning in my mind. I tried to regain my composure. 'My _high-school_ daughter is pregnant?'

*Mum?*

"Yeah, that was _**very **_subtle. You could have just told her once she answered."

"Shuddup, asshole! This is your fault and don't think I'll ever forgive you!" she yelled. I could hear their discussion through the phone.

"Don't you think that I know that? Just the way you look at me every day is good enough proof!" he yelled. I could hear the distinct sound of a door slamming shut as he probably stormed out of the room.

*Tats, are you still there?*

*Yeah…* I could tell that she was sad, probably on the verge of tears.

*How did you get pregnant?*

*I was drunk. There was this big party, and everyone was drinking, and… I didn't want to get drunk, mum! I don't even know how I got drunk! Before I sat there, next to him, I had barely drunk anything! I…*

*Listen, that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you got pregnant. Have you seen a doctor?*

*Y-yeah. Ichigo's father. Ichigo was flabbergasted when he saw us there.*

*Ah, so Ichigo isn't the father? Who is it then?*

*You've never met him. He's a transfer student.*

*I take it he's the one you've been arguing with earlier.*

*(sigh) Yes.*

*That's bad, sweetie. You need to get along in order to properly do this.*

*I… I can't, mum. We're so different. I know he tries, and I try as well, but… I don't know whether we'll make it. We're not like you and dad.* I started laughing heartily. *Mum?*

*Your father could barely get my name before I found out I was pregnant. It was pretty similar, we didn't know each other at all. But we did fell in love. Well, we were older. Last college year.*

*I see…*

*You should go apologize. How do you know he wasn't drunk as well?*

*Well… he… he's used to this kind of stuff.*

I knew she was hiding something, but I didn't push it. *Do you want me to come over? I can be there for a month.*

*Yes! As soon as possible! I need you mum!* her tone was pleading. I figured she was desperate.

*Sure, I'll be there next week.*

*Thank you. Bye!*

*Apologize. Bye!*

* * *

~~~~Tatsuki's POV~~~~

Mum's words were ringing in my ear. 'Apologize, apologize.' It really wasn't my thing. I had no idea what to say, but I knew that unless I did it right then and there, I would never be able to. I searched through the apartment, finding Shinji in the living room. He was lounged on the sofa on his back, his arm covering his eyes. "Shinji, listen, I'm sorry for what I said… "I started slowly, hoping he would at least look at me."But I was angry, and nervous, and I didn't think it through. I'm really sorry."

He sighed heavily. "You know what hurts most? I was probably twice as drunk as you were. I don't remember anything at all. The last thing I know is the Inner Hollow stuff. Then nothing."

Okay, now I was feeling really bad for blaming him for the past three months. "I remember more. I know that you took me to that motel, then how you laid me on that bed… and… some of the rest."

He removed his arm from his face and looked at me. I could guess he had cried a little but I ignored the possibility. "You don't have to give me the details. You don't need to talk about this if it makes you feel bad." He said, cupping my cheek. I blushed a little. "Just give me the chance to explain next time you blame something on me, okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

He grinned, kissing my forehead. "Good."

* * *

~~~~Two weeks later, Shinji's POV~~~~~

Tatsuki's mother came one week later than expected. Apparently she had some shit to take care of. The door bell rang and Tatsuki hurried to open.

"It's oka-san!" I was curious as to how the woman who had such a daughter could look like.

She was a slim woman, not too curvy, but pretty tall. She had dark hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale, like Tatsuki's nonetheless, being pretty much the only resemblance between the two.

"Oh, hi sweetie." Her eyes then drifted towards me. She smiled. "You must be the father of my grandchild, right?"

"Yeah, that would be me. Hirako Shinji, by the way."

"Arisawa Mitsuko. I could use your help with the rest of my luggage."

I shook the hand she offered me. "Sure."

"You stay here, sweetheart. You really need to get used to dumping everything on the others."

I chuckled at Tatsuki's perplexed look and followed Arisawa-san to her taxi.

"So, anything about you?"

"Um…" Yeah, I'm a Visored. Surely the best start.

"Family?"

"Ran away from home with some friends. Haven't spoken to my relatives in a while." Well, that wasn't a complete lie. If you consider Yamamoto my grandfather.

"Hmm… what do you think about my daughter?"

"We get along pretty well."

"That wasn't the question."

I knew what she meant, but I didn't answer. I lifted two heavy trolleys and headed back to the apartment.

"So? Do you want me to spell it for you?"

"I know what you mean, Arisawa-san. I don't consider it necessary to answer."

"Too bad, cuz I do. What's there to hide anyway? There's no safe answer. Do you have a crush o my daughter?" She had punctuated every word, seeming completely serious and stubborn. Like her daughter, nonetheless.

I sighed and stopped walking. If there was anyone who could give me some advice, it had to be that woman. "No." She looked perplexed.

"Really? But, from what she had told me, you were really nice to her and I thought…"

I smiled sadly. "It had gone past the level of crush. You can say that your daughter has me wrapped around her finger."

The woman smiled. "That's good."


	6. Flirt?

~~~~Tatsuki's POV~~~~

For the next two weeks I felt like mum was trying to match make us. I kept fighting against it, but Shinji annoyed the crap outta me. Most of the time he acted as if he didn't care, the rest he was totally for it. I mean, honestly now, did Ichigo lie to me? He said that this is the guy who saw through the mastermind who nearly destroyed us. And he didn't see through mum? Or he did and played along? So he was either stupid or annoying. For example, there was the first night when mum told us to sleep together… yeah, he was definitely just plain annoying…

* * *

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"So you guys don't sleep together?"

I groaned. "No, mum. I told you already. I sleep in my room and Shinji sleeps in yours. Sheesh."

"Well, now that won't do. So I'll sleep in your room and you'll both sleep in mine, since I still have that huge bed."

"WHAT? No. way." I made an X with my arms.

"What do you say, Hirako-san?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever." I groaned in frustration. He wasn't even listening. He was reading.

* * *

~~~~Later~~~~

"So, how do we sleep? I can't sleep with your mother."

I spun around and slapped him. "Baka! You agreed to sleep with me!"

Shinji tilted his head to the side. "When?"

"Earlier, when mum asked you."

He seemed thoughtful for a while. Then it clicked. "Ah! Well, crap, I wasn't paying attention."

"I know." I spat.

He lounged on the bed. "You know, you didn't have to slap me. It hurts."

"That's the point, baka." I muttered, sitting on the other side.

I felt him breathe in my neck. When did he move? "You didn't mean that, did you?"

I flinched. "Of course I did. Who do you think you're talking to?"

He chuckled and I felt him move behind me. His arms encircled around my waist. An emergency light bulb lit in my mind. "Probably the feistiest girl in Japan. Hm? Good answer?"

I frowned. "No. Bad answer. I'm not feisty." I have no idea why I didn't try and hit him as his grip tightened and he pulled me in his lap.

"Yeah, probably. If ya were, I'd probably be dead now." He nuzzled my neck. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He kissed my neck. "Why, don't you like it?"

I didn't answer because I didn't know the answer myself. I had butterflies in my stomach and my body was warm. Yet, at the same time, it felt wrong. I knew he didn't love me. He couldn't. After all, I was a tomboy and constantly pushing him away. He was probably just bored and fooling around, maybe to punish me for slapping him earlier. I struggled a little to break free. He didn't let me go; he turned me around and kissed me lightly. I closed my eyes and responded slowly. I felt his hand in my hair, trying to pull me closer. That was when I realized what I was doing, what he had made me do. I planted my hands firmly on his chest and pushed him away. He groaned, not breaking the kiss. I tried to pull away. 'I don't want this. He doesn't love me. I only wanna do this with someone who does.'

"Shinji, stop." I whispered against his lips.

He pulled back and looked at me. His normally calm eyes were now smoldering with a light I'd never seen before. He didn't say anything. He was probably waiting for me to. "We should… we should go to sleep. We have school tomorrow, right?"

He nodded, looking down. I felt his grip loosen and left to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and slid down the floor. I was confused. So many thoughts were racing my mind, all about Shinji, and my heart ached.

* * *

~~~~Shinji's POV~~~~

I was just testing the waters. I wasn't planning on that to happen. When she tried to break free, my body reacted on instinct. I just needed her so much it hurt. My mind was clouded of lusty thoughts, all involving her. Since when did a kiss have this effect on me? I was dragged back on Earth when I felt her hands against my chest, pushing me away like some intruder. I didn't let go. I wasn't going to let her just run away. "Shinji, stop." She whispered. Her words hit me like a bullet. 'Why am I doing this? She doesn't love me, I'm lucky she agreed to let me move in. She will never feel the same.' I pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes. She was confused, trying to read me. I could care less what she saw at that moment. I didn't say anything, not like I could. "We should… we should go to sleep. We have school tomorrow, right?" I nodded, loosening my grip around her waist. I felt as if she had just slapped me again. She stormed into the bathroom, leaving me alone, dejected and miserable.

* * *

~~~~Tatsuki's POV, present~~~~~

We haven't talked about that at all. We acted normal around each other, as if it never happened. A few days after I noticed that he had changed his behavior. He added some flirt, an annoying addition to his annoying personality. I complained to mum and she didn't care. She said it's good. Damn it! If I had known that she would do this I wouldn't have called her.

* * *

~~~~Shinji's POV~~~~

I went on the balcony where Arisawa-san was smoking. She offered me a cigarette and I took it. I stood on the window frame, resting one leg on it and the other jiggling outside. "I rarely smoke."

* * *

~~~~Mitsuko's POV~~~~

I watched his nostalgic look as he inhaled the poisoning smoke. He didn't choke, instead he slowly breathed out as if he was an experienced smoker. He looked incredibly well with a cigarette; if he smoked rarely he clearly didn't show it. I wondered why my daughter didn't want to be with him. He loved her, he was the only one who really did, but she didn't see it. He was handsome and mature for his age, which were two things I admired, as well as his stubbornness and one more thing… "How come Tatsuki never attacked you? You gave her enough reasons to."

He grinned. That Cheshire grin that annoyed her. I had to agree with her: right then and there it was creepy. "I'm far stronger than her."

I scanned him from head to toe. If he was stronger than my daughter, he clearly didn't show it. He looked laidback, serious and responsible, but not particularly strong. "Really? How do you know that? Ever fought with her? I mean, even Ichigo lost…"

"He's a pussy."

"That's not the point."

"We had a small spar. That's it. I easily pinned Tatsuki."

"Ah, I see."


	7. What we hide

~~~~~Mitsuko's POV~~~~

"So, how are things going with my daughter?" I asked. Hirako sighed. His eyes portrayed a deep pain.

"Badly."

I frowned from two reasons. His answer was too short and it was bad news. "You're not very talkative, are you?"

"It's not that. I talk a lot when the topic is pleasant."

"So you don't wanna talk about Tatsuki?"

He sighed, glaring at me annoyed. "No."

"You don't wanna talk about my daughter, you don't wanna talk about yourself, what do you wanna talk about?" I was trying to keep my calm, but I could tell that Hirako wanted to annoy me so he could remain alone with his thoughts.

"I don't wanna talk about anything…"

'Well, that was bold.' I thought. I sat up, preparing to leave. "Well, if you don't want my company, I shall grant your wish."

* * *

~~~~Tatsuki's POV~~~~~

I went on the balcony to put some clothes for drying. I saw mum come out and into the house. She didn't say anything as she passed me. I went out and found Shinji there. I stopped in the door frame, looking at him. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking outside, somewhere into the distance. His eyes held a distant look, as if he was in a trance. I scanned him, stopping on the cigarette between his fingers. He inhaled the smoke and blew it around him, creating a mist. He looked just like an illusion; I couldn't be sure he was really there, until I sniffed the smoke. "Hey, you shouldn't smoke here. The smell will remain on the clothes."

Shinji's head turned in my direction, a curious look on his face. "Your mother was smoking here as well."

"Oh, really? But here we put the clothes for drying." I stated.

He rolled his eyes, putting the cigarette away. "Okay. Let me help you."

I nodded as he stood up, leaving the window. He held the basked as I stretched to get to the wires where we usually clipped the clothes. We didn't say anything. 'Is this how my life is going to be? Just tolerating each other's presence, never being more than friends, if it can even be called that?' I looked at him. 'He's alright with this. How long will I live? 50 years, 60, mostly 80 more. He can 'die' earlier and move on. He won't lose anything. He has already had a life and he will live forever unless he gets into a fight, which is improbable considering his current position.' Then another thought hit me. 'Maybe he's bored… he'll get a life and be busy for a while. It has to count for something…' I stopped moving, my arms lying useless by my side. 'What kind of life will it be? What am I going to do?'

"Tats, is there something wrong?" Shinji asked. He looked worried. Was it fake? Did he really care? Could we have more? Will I ever know the truth?

"No… it's nothing." I said, trying to appear normal.

He frowned at my answer. "If you don't have feelings, I understand, if you don't think I can help you be happy, I get it, but you said we can be friends. Now why do you hide stuff? It ain't gonna help."

I nodded, not really listening. "I'm not hiding anything…"

Shinji sighed, encircling his arm around my waist. A familiar feeling appeared in my lower stomach and I felt his grip weaken. "Already?" he whispered. We had noticed that the baby needed a certain quantity of reiatsu, so Shinji gave it and then he could touch me without any troubles. Apparently it wanted more this time. Our eyes were wide as we looked at each other. I was the one who broke the silence.

"Should we tell Kurosaki-san about this?"

Shinji seemed thoughtful for a while. "No, he said it could happen."

"Yeah, but… will you be alright?"

He chuckled. "I'm fine. Remember, I have plenty of reiatsu."

"Okay…"

* * *

~~~~That night~~~

I changed and got into bed next to Shinji. We were starting to get used to sharing a room and sleeping together. After I got into the warmth of the blanket, I felt him snuggle closer, spooning me. "Is there anything you wanna ask about?" I whispered.

"You didn't answer me earlier. What are you hiding?" I froze at his words. He probably felt it, because he pulled me closer, kissing my neck. "Listen, Tatsuki, I don't wanna hurt you, but you need to get used to telling me everything. After all, we are going to live together for a long while… probably until you find someone better and throw me away."

My eyes widened at his words. "What… are you saying?"

He sighed. "Isn't it obvious? I can see it. You don't _want_ me here. You just need someone to help you go through this. When you find someone better, someone you will love, I'll just walk away. Because you don't _like_ me, but you _need_ someone."

I gulped. It was true, and I knew it. "It's not that I don't like you…" I started. "… you're nice, and I now you wanna be here… for me, I mean… but…" I couldn't exactly say what I thought, because I didn't know myself.

"But?" he asked, voice full of hope.

"I wanna live with someone I love and loves me back." He didn't say anything. I turned around and saw through the faint light coming from outside that Shinji had a dark look on his face. The tension was choking. "Shinji?"

He shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "Nothing, nothing. Love has a mind of its own."

"Now you're hiding something." I pouted.

"Yeah… I guess I've been hiding it from you for a long time. You can live better without knowing."

My curiosity increased. "What is it? Come on, Shinji, tell me! Please?" I was really curious so I even used the word 'please'. He couldn't say no after this could he?

He looked away this time. "Tats, drop it. I'm not saying it. Not now."

"Oh, kmon!" I chuckled. "It's funny. You know, in the beginning, we weren't even friends…"

"But I loved you nonetheless."

* * *

**A/N: And… cliffhanger. Okay, I haven't written in a while and now I leave it like this… evil me. Well, a review or two might just change my mind and get it to work.**


	8. Savior?

~~~~Tatsuki's POV~~~

His confession had left me speechless. My cheeks were on fire and I didn't know what to say. I just looked at Shinji, eyes wide, thinking about what I should say, what I could tell him without him getting hurt. 'I don't love him, do I?' it was a god damn good question and I was having trouble finding the answer. 'Maybe I do, after all.' His hand found mine as he looked at me through the darkness. I knew he was waiting for some sort of reaction from me, but I didn't know. If I agreed to be with him but I didn't truly love him, then when we would break up it would be bad. But… wasn't I denying myself happiness? I gulped, looking at Shinji for support. He pressed his lips against mines. My eyes closed on reflex. I couldn't deny it anymore. The way I felt when he kissed me, the safety whenever he was nearby, the way it hurt me to see him hurt. I parted my lips, deepening the kiss. He moaned, pulling me against him, while my hands entangled in his hair. As we parted, I smiled. "I guess this is my answer, then."

He pressed his forehead against mine. "Good. This will be the best night since I moved in." He grinned.

I chuckled, resting my head on his chest. "Goodnight."

He kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight, Tats."

I knew my life was beggining to take the path I wanted.

* * *

~~~~~3 months later, Shinji's POV~~~~~

I got up in the morning like usual. Tatsuki was already showering as I stretched, cursing the god damn school for taking my sleep hours away. I got out of the warmth of the bed and went into the bathroom to wash my face. As soon as I became aware of my surroundings I heard a chuckle. I looked in its direction and saw my girlfriend grin. "Geez, Shinji, are you still not used to going to school?"

I groaned. "Never!"

"Hope the baby won't be like you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm full of flaws and all that crap." I yawned.

"Hey, can you bring me a towel? I forgot this morning."

I went to the wardrobe and returned with the necessary item. As I handed it to her, Tatsuki got up and covered herself. "Stop staring, pervert." I pried my eyes off her, blushing. "Honestly, you have nothing to see. My body is adjusting to the baby, so I'm not one to be salivating for."

"You don't understand my mentality. The fact that you're pregnant with _my_ baby makes you the hottest girl around. It's like a stamp of property if you want."

"Yeah, sure. So that's why you say you love me?"

"Nah, I was in love with you before we found out you're pregnant."

She rolled her eyes. We had that discussion way too often. "Shower's empty."

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll take one when we get back from school."

* * *

~~~~~After school~~~~~

School was nearing its end. I was doing my best not to fall asleep during the last class, mainly because that meant detention, which sucked. I yawned. The bell rang before the teacher could scold me for it. As I got up, Tatsuki came to me. "Shinji, is it okay if I go with Orihime? We need... to have a girl's talk." She blushed at the end.

I nodded, eyeing her curiously. "Yeah, I'll take Ichigo. See you later."

"See ya."

I didn't need to tell Ichigo anything. He took me with him.

* * *

"So, how are things going between you and Tatsuki?" he asked out of the blue.

'Geez, just because we haven't spoken to you in a while doesn't mean things are going bad between us.'

"Actually, never been better!" I answered, grinning.

"Yeah, sure."

"Honestly. We are finally getting used to each other. And…"

He interrupted me, blushing. "Have you… done it?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ishida jerked in. "We have a bet going on. I said that you haven't, and Kurosaki said that you did."

"Well, Ishida, since she's pregnant, what do you think?"

He rolled his nerdy eyes. "Except for that."

I shrugged. "Your win."

"WHAT? Oh, kmon, Hirako, support a friend!" Ichigo whined.

I chuckled. "It's true. Sorry, Ichi. What were you guys betting on anyways?"

Ishida grinned darkly. "You'll see."

Ichigo looked miserable. I started laughing. However, the moment was ruined when I sensed Tatsuki's and Orihime's reiatsus flare. My eyes widened and I shunpoed in their direction. What I saw made me lose all control…

* * *

~~~~Tatsuki's POV~~~~

I went home with Orihime, but we didn't get too far. In fact, we were behind the school when it happened. I yelped as I found myself pinned to the wall. "So it's true after all, huh? She's pregnant." My eyes widened as I recognized the voice of one of the many boys I fought and defeated. I struggled to break free, but to no avail. "No, no, no, you won't get away this time. I'll have my way with you… and you're gonna scream my name in ecstasy really soon." He whispered in my ear the last part, sending shivers down my spine.

"Boss, what about this one?"

"Huh? Well, do what you want."

I heard Orihime scream. I was really scared. I knew I couldn't do anything and that freaked me out. He covered my mouth and slid my skirt down my hips. I struggled again. I wasn't going down without a fight. Suddenly I didn't feel him behind me anymore. "H-hey, who the fuck are you?"

"**Your worst nightmare."** The voice crept me out and it took me a few moments to realize that it was Shinji… very pissed off. He punched the idiot in the face.

My eyes drifted towards Ichigo who gulped and grabbed my hand. Orihime followed us. As I looked behind, I saw about 30 guys surround Shinji…

* * *

~~~~Later~~~~

Ichigo had taken us home (each at her own) and left soon after, probably to help Shinji. I waited patiently. As much of a weakling Ichigo seemed to me, he could help Shinji, so I didn't worry too much about it. After all, nothing could go wrong, could it? I started reading a magazine, my mind flying randomly. I knew they could handle themselves, especially Shinji.


	9. Guilt

~~~~~Tatsuki's POV~~~~~

I heard Shinji enter and lock the door behind him. "Hey, how are you?" I asked casually.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. There was something I didn't like about the way he spoke.

I got up going after him in the bathroom. My eyes widened as I saw him washing his hands, the water red with blood. I gasped.

"Shinji… what is this?"

This time he looked away, refusing to tell me the truth. He finished washing his hands and I saw he had no wound, so the blood wasn't his. That alone made me shiver in fear and take a few steps back.

"Tatsuki…" he started, but didn't continue.

I wasn't afraid of blood. It wasn't that. I was shocked; shocked that he actually hit them until they bled. It was then that I smelt the blood. My hand ran to my nose.

"Take a shower. We'll talk afterwards."

He sighed heavily, looking at me like a child caught doing something wrong. "Okay."

* * *

I went in the living room and sat on the couch. I heard a knock at the door and opened, seeing a crept out Ichigo. "Yo, Ichigo, daijobu?" I asked.

He took a deep breath then asked. "Is Hirako here?"

"He's taking a shower. Just went in. Why, did anything happen?"

Ichigo sat on the couch, head on hands. "Fuck, Tats. Tell him that Urahara covered everything up. Also, he wants to see him."

"Ichigo, what happened?"

He sighed. "He lost it… I don't know, he was very angry and stuff, and his Hollow kinda took over. And… luckily they're all alive but, you know… oh, fuck, you're lucky you weren't there. Hirako is the Visored with best control and… he must've been really angry, I mean, you didn't see it, but… Inner Hollows rely on negative feelings and maybe that's why…"

"Ichigo, stop. I get it. I'll tell him what Urahara said, okay? You look tired and stressed out; you should go home and take a nap or something, ok?"

Ichigo nodded and prepared to leave. Just then, the bathroom door opened and Shinji came out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "What the…? Hirako, have some decency, you're living with a woman!" Ichigo shrieked.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Actually, there are currently 2 women in the house."

"Nani?"

"You heard me well."

Before Ichigo could retort anything, which I had a feeling would be a hint of what had happened, I pushed him out and told him goodbye.

* * *

I went in the bedroom just as my roommate was finishing pulling up the zipper of his pants. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened, or should I get Ichigo back here?"

He finished dressing in silence. I was lounged on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He sat next to me. "I got pissed off and my Inner Hollow took over. It was a blood bath." Shinji said slowly.

"Ichigo said you didn't kill anyone." I heard him sigh in relief. "They're all in hospital however."

"That's to be expected."He muttered.

"Urahara wants to see you."

"I was going to pay him a visit anyway." He got up, taking his sword.

"What are you doing?"

He avoided my eyes on him. "I need… to let off some steam. After Urahara, I'm paying the others a visit…"

"You want a spar." I deduced.

"Yeah…"

"I'm coming."

"No."

"Shinji, I'm carrying _your_ child, who has _your_ reiatsu, which randomly shots up _above_ the level of a Taicho (which is why Kurosaki-san gave me reiatsu control pills). Still, after about 5 outbursts like that, I'm fine. So I can say that I can tolerate high reiatsu." I said.

He sighed. "Fine."

* * *

The trip to Urahara was boring. Shinji looked frustrated and worried, so I figured he wasn't in the mood for chitchat. Hats&Clogs (one thing Ichigo got right) opened the door, smiling goofily as always. "I see you brought your girlfriend as well, Shinji-san."

"Kisuke, make it quick, Kensei's sword has a date with mine."

"O.O Shinji-san, I doubt…"

"Save it. Say what you have to."

Urahara's look suddenly became solemn. "I'm coming with you to monitor the spar."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Fine."

* * *

~~~~At the Visored hideout, normal POV~~~~

"Oh, Shinji, what are you here for? Haven't seen you in ages!" Love mocked.

"Shinji!" Mashiro tackled him. Tatsuki started laughing when he fell with the greenette on top of him. "Who's she?"

"Wow, SS is gonna be upset." Rose said, scanning Tatsuki.

"Shinji, didn't you tell your friends why you're leaving?"

"As you can see, I didn't. I just left."

"Hirako." Kensei said. "We need to talk." He glanced at Tatsuki. "In private."

"About what?"

"You'll see."

"Kensei, I'm a crappy mood." The blonde warned.

"Good."

It all happened in an instant. Shinji's sword left its sheath and aimed at Kensei's neck, who blocked it narrowly.

"Hachi, put a 3layered barrier." Lisa yelled. The big man obeyed.

"But, why…?" Tatsuki started, but Lisa interrupted her.

"Listen, girl, you don't know them that well, I see. When they're pissed, they fight. That's it. And I doubt there's enough difference in power between them to get one of them killed. You should be more worried about Hachi over here. He has to keep the barriers up while the morons fight." Indeed, Hachi was sweating nervously.

"I see…"

"Come with me in the kitchen."

"Okay."

* * *

"So, Shinji's the father?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, he is." Tatsuki answered honestly.

Lisa sighed. "This is gonna be troublesome."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know."

* * *

~~~~Inside the barrier~~~

"So, guess what? The old farts want us back." Kensei said, while exchanging blows with Shinji.

"Good for you."

"No, no, no, you don't get it. They want me, you and Rose."

"Tell Love to pack up and go in my place."

"Are you serious about this?" Kensei charged a Cero. "What is your reason, moron? All your time here you wanted to go back, and now you deny your only chance, just because of a mere Human?"

Shinji dodged the Cero, appearing behind Kensei. "Yes."

"That's stupid." Kensei vanished and lounged at Shinji.

"You wouldn't understand." The blonde Visored blocked the attack, then sent his friend away and went after him. "I love her."

"You're an idiot. You miss your chance for a Human who will die and what will you do then?"

Shinji kept exchanging blows with Kensei. "I'll figure something until then."

* * *

~~~~Later, Tatsuki's POV~~~~

I and Shinji went home. The road was equally silent to our departure. I took a shower and then went to our shared bedroom. Yes, after mum had left, we decided to continue sleeping together, since we were an item. I entered the room with nothing but a towel covering me. Shinji was sprawled on the bed with a thoughtful look on his face. No, not thoughtful. Worried. "Shinji, daijobu?"

His look changed to his usual carefree expression as he looked at me. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I frowned. "You're _so_ lying."

"What do you mean?"

"Want me to spell it for you? Okay. You are worried about something and you are hiding it from me. What is it?"

Shinji sighed. He didn't look at me. I got dressed and watched him. He seemed sad. I sat next to him.

"Shinji, what's wrong? You can tell me." I smiled. "You know I won't freak out."

He nodded, but didn't say anything at first. "Aren't you afraid?" he finally asked. For the second time since I entered that room we made eye contact.

"Afraid? Me? Of what?" I chuckled.

"Of me."

I froze for a moment. I knew why he had asked that. It was a clear note to earlier. For an instant I saw him again washing his hands of their blood. Then I looked at him again and smiled. "Of you? Honestly, you're about as dangerous as a small kitten." He glared at me, annoyed. "Why should I be afraid of you? You never gave me a reason to."

"I…" he trailed off, looking away. I gulped, already guessing where this was going. His hand found mine and he sighed. "I don't wanna put you in danger, Tats."

"Danger? What is all this about?"

"It's about earlier… I lost it, do you understand? I wasn't able to control my own body! And I was just watching myself… it can happen again, don't you get it? That's why you should be afraid!" he snapped.

I didn't even blink at that. I was expecting him to snap and maybe it was for the better. "You forget that I wasn't there."

"But next time you may be."

I rolled my eyes. "Shinji, you're overreacting. You just need to make sure it won't happen again. I won't be afraid of you no matter what."

He sighed. "Forget it. You don't understand."

"Tch. Let me tell you what I understand. You think of yourself like some sort of monster who may lose control and kill the ones you love at any time. You are afraid of yourself. And, at the same time, you hate yourself for being too weak to stay sane, which is why you're worried about me." Shinji's eyes were wide open. His face portrayed shock and his breathing was erratic. It was the truth. I could have just slapped him in the face with it and get the same reaction. "Is that right?"

He gulped, looking away again. "Y-yeah, it's true." He clenched his fists, closing his eyes. "It's fucking true."

I sighed. "Shinji, it's not true. You are the nicest guy I've ever met. And the only one who can make me feel safe, even when I can't defend myself." I finished. He didn't say anything, not even moved. I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me close. "I love you, baka. You're stuck with me no matter what."


	10. Gossip

~~~~~At night, Tatsuki's POV~~~~

We were both in bed, but not snuggling. Shinji looked like he had a lot on his mind and I was having difficulty sleeping, like I had had for the past few weeks. The reason was too embarrassing to admit, but… just then, an idea hit me. 'Maybe we'll both sleep well tonight after all.'

* * *

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

Shinji was thinking about the events from earlier that day, partially forgetting about the girl next to him. "Hey, Shinji…" she stopped, blushing. Luckily for her, he couldn't see her face.

"What?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask… ah, it's so embarrassing…"

He sighed, tired. "What is it, Tats? I won't make fun of ya or anything."

She gulped, feeling really self-conscious. Tatsuki thought of the best way to ask it. "Shinji… make love to me, please."

His eyes widened in that instant, his heart beats picking up. He gulped. "Tomorrow, Tats. I'm not really in the mood…"

"Oh, kmon! Please."

"Listen, I have a lot on my mind and…"

He never got to finish. 'Mum, I never thought I'd listen to you.' Tatsuki thought as she followed her mother's advice, kissing Shinji and moving on top of him. Her hands traveled down his body, reaching lower… He groaned just thinking about it. "What about now?"

Shinji grunted when Tatsuki pulled back. "Tch, how can I say no when you're asking like this?"

* * *

~~~~In the morning~~~~~

Shinji woke up. He groaned feeling Tatsuki move against his naked body, his eyes widening when he realized what they had done. His grip around her waist tightened. "Shinji, let go." She moaned.

"Nu-uh, I can't have you run away again, now can I?"

"I'm gonna take a shower, as per usual." She yawned. "You can join if you wanna stick to me."

He kissed her neck. "Since when are you so willingly?"

"Since I discovered I like sex."

Shinji's mind drifted towards Ichigo's bet. He started laughing madly.

"What's so funny?" Tatsuki asked, confused.

"Well, you see, Ichigo and Ishida had this bet about us, whether we did it or not. Ichigo said yes, the nerd said no. They asked me yesterday and I said no. But today…"

"Ichigo won."

* * *

~~~~~At school~~~~

Ichigo came in wearing a female uniform and blushing madly. Everyone started laughing, Tatsuki being the first. Uryu looked proud of himself. Shinji grinned and walked up to him. "So that was the punishment."

"Yep. I made the uniform."

"Good." Tatsuki started. "Now make one for yourself and apologize to Ichigo."

"Why?" Shinji whispered something in his ear. "Oh, shit!"

"What?" Ichigo interfered.

"You won, Kurosaki." Ishida declared sadly.

"Really? Wait… last night?"

"Yeah."

* * *

~~~~~A few weeks later, Shinji's POV~~~~~

Things were settling between me and Tats. This time I mean our sexual life, which I won't describe. I'll just say that I was sure she loved me and I felt the same way. Those were pretty much my thoughts (so yeah, I was in very good mood) when I entered her bedroom. "Oi, Tats, we should go to the grocery and…"

I stopped when I looked at her. She was crying, hiding her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. She forced the tears away as she realized I was there. I sighed, my heart sinking. "Don't hide your tears, love. What's wrong?" I sat next to her on the bed.

"Nothing, nothing." She shook her head.

I frowned. "I thought we were past this. You know, hiding things, especially this important."

"I… it's not important." She looked away.

"It is if it makes you cry. Tatsuki, you're not just here for me, I'm here for you as well."

She nodded. "They called me a whore. They said I was just a slut who… fucked all my friends and… you're just the unlucky one who got me pregnant!" Her eyes became teary once more.

I hugged her, feeling her tears wet my neck. "Who said?"

"The girls. Most of them."

I sighed. "High school gossip. It's such a fucked up mentality. The boy is the one whose life is ruined; the girl is the one to blame. Bakas. I'm more at blame than you."

"You're not. It's equal. It's just gossip anyway. It shouldn't affect me. It didn't affect me. They're not my friends. So why… why does it hurt so much?" she sobbed.

I didn't say anything at first. While Tatsuki calmed down, I tried to order my thought and not appear like a total asshole when I spoke up. "It's probably because you're pregnant. You know, hormones and stuff. Listen, I love you and that's the only reason I did all I did for you. I'll say it in front of everyone if you want to, I'm not ashamed of it." I felt her chuckle.

"I know all that. It just feels bad to walk down the corridors and hear all those 'whispers.' They aren't even trying to hide it anymore."

"Yeah, they're not hiding it. A few days ago I beat a guy who told me to move out of Japan. He said I was screwed. Idiots."

"Y-yeah, I know. I heard his girlfriend complain about it. I wonder how the baby will be regarded as."

"Like a normal kid. That's not a concern. School will end soon. Can you handle a few more weeks?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be with you then. Tats, you don't have to suffer alone, okay?"

She nodded, blushing. "I know."

"Good." I kissed her deeply.

* * *

~~~~~Tatsuki's POV, next day~~~~~

Shinji followed me all the time, acting as though it was his job. We talked as we walked through the school. I grabbed his hand when we reached 'the gossip zone'. I hadn't even realized how scared I was. I looked at him for support. I was ready to let go and run away. He smirked and we made our way through hate-filled and worried glances. Right in the middle, he stopped. I eyed him questioningly. "What are you…" I never go to finish. He kissed me, shocking everyone. My eyes slid closed and I decided to be a little brave, deepening the small kiss which he turned into a full make-out fest. We parted grinning and as we left, I heard whispers. "Poor guy fell in love with her."

Shinji heard as well. He turned around, glaring at the guy who had said that. "Hey! Listen, bakas, I don't wanna hear you call my girlfriend a whore or slut ever again. She's pregnant for only one reason: I got her drunk to have a one-night adventure with her and was too into it to use a condom. So good gossip on that, cause it's the truth."

* * *

I gasped, leaving the others shocked and heading home. "Shinji… you didn't have to…"

He interrupted me. "Don't worry. I don't care what they say about me. Your reputation is more important than mine. I don't care what they say."

"But…"

"No buts. Now let's go home and you can prove me wrong later." He ended, leering.

I blushed. "Pervert."

He grinned. "That's more like it."


	11. Parents

School ended and holiday came. Tatsuki was becoming moodier and more stressed out than usual as the delivery day was getting closer. They had already been told that they were having a baby girl so they had been looking for a name. Were looking actually, because they couldn't seem to agree, so they did what any future parents owning a computer would do: they searched on the Internet.

"So, what about Aiko (beloved)?" Shinji asked.

"Write it down. Hanako (flower child)?"

"Ok. Kohana (little flower)?"

"Mhm. Tamako (jewel child)?"

"Written. Okay, this site's over." Shinji announced. "4 names."

"This is so hard!" Tatsuki whined.

He rolled his eyes. He had decided that if she could settle on one name he wouldn't complain. "Well?"

"Well what? Shinji, you're supposed to be deciding as well!"

He shrugged. "I think those ending in 'ko' aren't all that good. They make a rhyme with my name."

"Huh? I guess that's true… then we only have Kohana."

"So?"

"I like that name. Hirako Kohana? It sounds quite good."

"Oh, Gods, finally!" Shinji exclaimed dramatically.

Tatsuki glared at him. "Do you care that little about our daughter?" She poked him. "Mister, a name is the most important thing for a baby. It can create many social problems later in life."

"Are you talking about Ichigo?"

"Hmph, not only."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, my bad. Don't shoot."

* * *

~~~~~Several weeks after, at night~~~~~

"She's been really active today." Tatsuki said, rubbing her belly.

Shinji gulped nervously, realizing the meaning behind her words. "You should try to sleep anyway. You don't wanna be tired…"

"But..."

"No buts. I'll shunpo you to Kurosaki's clinic when you go into labor. You already have your luggage made."

"I know."

"Listen, all nearby Hollows will be after you. The baby's reiatsu will be flaring. This is why I need to…"

"You need to be a loving husband and stay by my side. Let the others take care of that." Tatsuki said, worried.

"Okay. Hachi'll put up a barrier. Now try to go to bed." Shinji whispered.

Tatsuki nodded, still uncomfortable from the kicks and punched her little girl was delivering. She shifted a lot at first, until she felt an arm around her waist, rubbing her stomach. "Shinji…"

"Shut up and try to relax. You need sleep more than I do."

She figured he was right… and she was really tired. She allowed her eyes to slide closed for a few hours of sleep…

* * *

She was woken up by a sharp pain in her lower stomach, curling up her back. Her eyes widened as she felt her underwear wet. "Shinji, wake up!" She felt the baby's reiatsu spike up as the pain came once again. "Wake up, baka!" Soon, the window broke and a Hollow entered the room, laughing grimly. "Shinji!" The Hollow came closer to her and opened its mouth to devour her. "Shinji!"

* * *

And that's when Tatsuki woke up from her nightmare. She was panting hard, her eyes teary and her forehead sweaty. "Tats, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing, it was just a nightmare."

He nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I went into labor. You were asleep and I couldn't wake you up. I couldn't! Then I sensed her reiatsu… it was huge… and Hollows started gathering. I still couldn't wake you up. It all ended when a Hollow devoured me…" tears made their way on Tatsuki's face once more.

Shinji gulped. "Shh, it was just a nightmare, love. That won't happen."

"I know. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright, I wasn't asleep anyway."

"You need to sleep as well."

"I'm fine. I can handle about three days without sleep. Goodnight, Tats."

"Goodnight."

* * *

~~~~~Later that night~~~~

"Shinji, wake up!" Tatsuki yelled.

He groaned. "What? Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Oh, shit."

Shinji's mind became active in an instant. He scoped Tatsuki up and shunpoed immediately to the clinic.

"Oh, Hirako-san." Isshin greeted. He saw the reason of their presence and led the ex-Taicho through the house, into the room specially arranged for the occasion.

Tatsuki looked around the room. The constant pain she was in was distracting her from whatever the men in the room were doing. "Put up the barrier around the house!" The doctor barked.

Shinji nodded and started chanting. He could sense the Visoreds head their way. Soon the door opened and Lisa appeared. "I am here to guard on the inside."

The other two nodded. Isshin kneeled in front of the bed. He removed Tatsuki's soaked underwear. "Her water broke. The dilatation is 8 cm. You should refrain from pushing."

"Fuck!" she cursed. It hurt. Her main instinct was to push, hoping to relieve the pain, but she couldn't. "Shit! What about now?"

"You can start pushing."

"Why the fuck didn't you say so earlier?" she snapped.

"Because you couldn't earlier." Isshin replied calmly. His mind was drifting to when his wife had given birth to twins.

"Tats, calm down." Shinji whispered. "Getting mad won't help."

"Like fuck it won't. I can get mad if I want to!"

* * *

~~~~~Many hours (and curses) later~~~~

"Well, we are almost there." Isshin announced. "Its head is out. One more big push and it's over."

'Oh, God, thank you' Shinji thought.

"You sure?" Tatsuki asked.

"Positive."

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt another contraction rip its way through her body. She pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Shinji's hand. Soon she realized she no longer was the only one screaming. Isshin smiled, cleaning the baby after Shinji cut the umbilical cord. He handed the girl to her mother and left the room after checking their health.

Shinji kneeled next to the bed, holding Tatsuki's hand. "It's been 9 crazy months." She whispered. "But she's worth it."

He smiled, looking at the baby. His daughter. Their child. "Yes, she is. Both my girls are worth anything." He added.

Tatsuki smirked, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Mhm." Shinji watched her fall asleep and kissed her forehead, moving to go to sleep in a nearby bed.

* * *

~~~~A few weeks later~~~~

Tatsuki woke up, startled. Kohana was crying. As Tatsuki took her time getting out of bed, she noticed that Shinji was already up. "My turn, remember?" he said, yawning. "You are way too worried, Tats." He was changing Kohana's diaper and talking to Tatsuki at the same time. At first, he had found changing diapers weird and gross, but after the first week it kinda came natural. The baby's room was Tatsuki's old room and they were sharing her parents'. They could perfectly hear what their daughter was doing as long as both doors were open. Soon she was asleep. Shinji smirked, placing her in her crib. She was always relaxing when being held and often fell asleep while being walked with.

"It's already been 4 weeks?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, it has. Doesn't seem like it?"

"No, it doesn't. Mum wants to come over and help us take care of her while we're at school."

Shinji sighed. "Yeah… I'll have some explaining to do at a certain point."

Tatsuki squeezed his hand. "No, you won't. She should never know about all that."

He tried to read her face through the dark. The resolve her voice was emanating was more than enough to settle him. "Fine." He kissed her. "I know you have your reasons and I won't question them. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I'll post an epilogue by the end of this month. I'm leaving on a long trip and I want it to be perfect so I won't hurry.**


	12. epilogue

~~~~~~20 years later~~~~~

Tatsuki smiled as Kohana entered the apartment. "Oka-san, it's so good to be home!" The woman smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm happy you're home. How's college?"

The girl smiled happily. "Great!" She took off her cap, revealing her shoulder-length blonde hair. Tatsuki smiled. "Where's Ki-chan?"

A boy entered the hall, grinning. "Ko-chan!" Kohana jumped on him, making both of them fall on the floor.

Tatsuki looked at the two with a nostalgic look as they started squirming. 'Never too old to act like children, huh?' She sighed. The place they fell on was the one she had cried on all those years back, when she had found out she was pregnant with Kohana. She smiled, remembering the way her husband had acted towards her. It was probably the only thing that hadn't changed.

"I hear quarrels. Is Kohana home?" Shinji asked, entering the hall as well.

"Otou-san!" she jumped on him as well. He chuckled, staggering a little, but not falling. "It will take you a few hundreds of years to knock me down, kido."

Kohana pouted. "Well, I'll see what I can solve when I become a Taicho."

He ruffled her hair. "Good luck."

Tatsuki smiled and kissed him. "You kids set the table. We'll make dinner." The two nodded and left.

Tatsuki went into the kitchen. Shinji followed her. "It's been… 20 amazing years. Thank you." She whispered.

He came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You aren't leaving, right?"

"Of course not. Didn't Urahara make sure that we'll be together forever?" she asked with a smile.

Shinji smiled as well. "And that you'll remember your human life. Yes. I owe him a lot for this."

"Don't you mean you owe him your life?"

"Nah, I can't owe him something that you own."

She smiled as he kissed her neck. "Let's get started with the food before we get too distracted." Tatsuki slipped out of Shinji's grip.

"Okay. You'll make up for it later, though."

Tatsuki smiled and kissed her husband. "Of course, dear. We're married, after all."

Shinji rolled his eyes and started cooking.

Akio, their son, was 17. He was in high school and doing incredibly well. Shinji acted like he didn't care what the boy did in his free time, when, in reality, he knew everything and simply had nothing against it. Akio just went out with his friends and sometimes went into clubs. That was the worst he had done. He barely drank anything, but when he did, he never got drunk. He had his mother's looks but his father's laid back attitude.

Kohana was 20. She had her father's looks, his humor, but her mother's energy and passion for fight. She was at college and only came home twice a year.

Tatsuki remembered the day she had found out she was pregnant with Akio. She had left Kohana at the playground with her mother and went home. She was almost sure she was pregnant; she simply needed to take the test and show Shinji. She wasn't too fond of the idea. Two children out of wedlock… not too good. The test turned out, predictable enough, positive. She kept it in her pocket for when Shinji was back from work. What she didn't know was that he had a surprise for her as well. Tatsuki smiled. 'Yeah, it was certainly the best day in my life.'

"Shinji, I… I have something to tell you."

"So do I, actually." She could read his nervousness.

"Well then, you first… Mine isn't going anywhere." He nodded, looking away. She held his hand. "What is it, Shinji? Did anything bad happen?"

He smiled. "No, quite the opposite, actually. I've been meaning to ask you this for quite a while, but I never summoned the courage."

Tatsuki gulped, fear starting to creep into her. 'What is he talking about? He won't… leave me, right?'

"Tats, I love you more than I ever thought was possible." His words shocked her. "I really want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

Tatsuki smiled. "I love you too."

Shinji took a deep breath and kneeled. "Tats, will you marry me?"

Pointless to say her reaction. It came less of a shock when she told him she was pregnant. She liked to think about those days. Her mother's look when she found out the two news was priceless.

Tatsuki sat at the table with her family. She liked her life. She loved her two children and their father. She knew that she had a place in the afterlife for eternity, and so did her kids. She really didn't wish for anything more.


End file.
